Shadow's Demise
by SonicPokemonWarrior1
Summary: Twenty years later, Shadow is now a Alpha of alphas, but trouble roams around the two planets that he has to save and run on. Prince of Silver Moon Castle and a hero of Gelato Paradise, there is NOW a G.U.N. search for Twilight Alphalines and a war with ALL were-animals and him, Cyclone is in danger. Shadow is trying his best to train with Cyclone, but he STILL needs a LOT of help
1. Beginnings

One peaceful sunset was beautifully shining down on the horizon of Eclipse Paradise and a pitch black wolf with spiky-fluffy-soft fur wearing a silver-gray jacket also wearing fire red shoes with a black stripe behind it on the heel part up and had a white crescent moon-shaped marking that goes through the spot and he had ruby red eyes and black gloves and a blackish-gray tipped tail and his hands were behind his head as he stared at the sky.

"_Things has changed a few years...I wonder how everyone I know is...I know I'm a king, but I need my adventure experience back. Ayako and Cyclone both are now juveniles, which isn't that much of a problem, just Cyclone._" He exhaled. "_Hmm...I hope nothing will change this history forever...if it does...I hope I can endure it, and my family._" He exhaled while sighing, then a semi tall Dark Demon Wolf that had fluffy fur with black ears, black tipped tail, two black front paws, a thick white furry chest and black leopard-like markings on her fur, she also had her nine tails. He smiled as he looked at her and leans over a little on his side and smirks.

"Hey Ayako, where ya been at?"

"_Oh nothing much. But mom wants you._"

"Hmm. Where's she at now?"

"_Eclipse City._"

His eyes then narrowed. "Eclipse City?! Why meet up there?."

"_It DOES have rooftops ya know. Plus you're pretty sneaky at that rooftop thing._"

"Yeah. Okay, get back inside, I'll see ya later." She then nodded and ran back inside. He then stood up and looks up and saw night falling and he then jumps off the roof of the castle and landed and gets up. The moon then rose and he ran fast and eyes turned golden yellow, his fur started to grow longer and his muscles increased and gloves ripped and formed sharp claws. He then lunged forwards while being cloaked uun a dark purple mist and ran blindly on all four and was transformed, three black stripes were on his tail, one was on each of his arms, two were on his cheeks and on his chest, finally his shoes became spiky cleats and formed long, sharp fangs and he snarled low and lets out a huge, loud howl as it echoed throughout the forest and city and he then ran in the city blindly.


	2. Meeting down the Moon Isle

Shadow was running blindly through the city and some humans saw him and their eyes narrowed, but as soon as they saw him, he was suddenly gone as they kept walking. He then was in the alley and walks while sniffing the walls. "_Hmm...These alleyways are kinda old...Maybe she passed through here?_" He then caught her scent and made his eyes glow bright and had a vision of her walking through the alleyway and turning at a corner, he then ran to the corner she soon walks past at and didn't see anything else after it. His eyes stopped glowing and then ran fast and jumped high on top of the rooftops and then ran around blindly while looking around. He saw a huge gap between some buildings and jumped on each of them blindly and kept running. "_THIS is why I hate coming here! Mostly what happened to me years ago..._" He then had a vision of him being in Snow's pack-gang and remembered the times that he as abused a little and had to do what he said, he then remembered that he killed him a few years ago when he was sixteen and him and Deucalion killed him. He snarled low and violently while baring his fangs and ran more faster and he then skidded and heard a howl. He looked around and howls back in response and ran fast. He soon made it to a part of the roof which had some sitting ledges in it and walks around. "So you FINALLY showed up huh?" He turned around and saw a lighter black wolf with white tipped ears and tail and a white muzzle, she had a sun necklace around her neck, ace black gloves, black pants and a black jacket and also had on a magenta-purple shirt on and she also had mystic purple eyes.

"_Shade..."_

She nodded and Shadow jumped over her and landed on a ledge and turned his body back at her and looks down at her. "_So what's the problem?_"

"Well, you know how you're training Ayako right?"

He nodded. "_Yes, I'm certain. Is there a problem on how I'm training her?_"

"No, we're not here about Ayako, it's Cyclone."

He growls low. "_Yeah, I know. But I tried to train him, he's too difficult to train and every time I have a practice battle with him, he just..._"

"Yeah, I know. But he believes in you Shadow. You need to train him more than Ayako, she has your full experience."

He nodded. "_So I need to start on training him more then?_"

"Yes, he believes in you the most, you're the father."

"_Yeah, alright. I will try my best then._"

"Thank god! I know I can count on you and try to do your best and make sure Cyclone do the same."

Shadow turned around and about to run off and nodded. "_Will do._" He then ran off blindly and jumped down into the alleys and a mobian dog caught her eye and saw him and her eyes narrowed in fear. "T~T~Twilight Alphaline Werewolf!" His eyes narrowed and backs up in the darkness again and ran off fast and he then heard sirens and he snarls loud in pain and kept running blindly until he ran in Eclipse Forest and was safe, he skidded at a lake and panted hard and ears perked. "_Phew! That dog blew my cover! And those sirens...Why are they here...?_" He walks and growls low to himself. "_No...! It CAN'T be...!_" His eyes narrowed and quickly ran-climbed up a building nearby the forest and the city and looks around and his eyes narrowed more as he saw a bunch of G.U.N. car-trucks as they were walking around holding their weapons and his eyes narrowed into stilts in fear. "_G.U.N...What are they doing at Eclipse Paradise?!_"


	3. GUN's Arrival part 1

G.U.N. soldiers were then taking their weapons and started to look around the city and asked people some questions as they then wrote down on the clipboard, Shadow's eyes were narrowed into stilts and then saw them spread out throughout the city and then saw Shade as she ran to his side.

She looked down and eyes narrowed. "Shadow what happened?!"

He snarls deep and bared his fangs as his fur raised a little. "_Not sure, I JUST saw G.U.N. down in the city and now they're ALL over the place! Why are they here?!_"

"Not sure, but we need to stay alert, we're not sure what they're up to. Should I send out guards or call Bolt from Gelato Paradise just in case?"

He nodded. "_Do both._" She nodded as well. "_Come on._" He then ran off fast and she followed at his side. As they reached the castle, they skidded inside and quickly shut and locks the door, a lighter black wolf with strange markings and looked the same as Shadow's, he had a silver eye on his right and a golden yellow one on his left, he was a medium sized Twilight Alphaline Werewolf and looked at them curiously.

He growled low in question. "_Mom, father, what's going on?_"

"_We're not sure Cyclone, but I need to talk to you. Shade, send the guards out and get Ninetales to make a illusion and protect this castle, they CAN'T infiltrate here and send out Misty to the water and Shock-Flare so they can guard the outside as well._" She nodded and ran off, Shadow walks and Cyclone walks at his side. "_Yes father?_"

"_Cyclone, it's time._

"_Father, I tried okay? It's not working. I don't know what's wrong with me, I...I just can't be feral at my attacks like you can._"

"_That's why I'm here Cyclone. I'm your father and I CAN help you out. Follow my instructions and you'll do just well, your mind is slow, but you need to open that brain of yours and unleash your feralness' power and ferocity. Understand?_" He then nodded. "_Okay. Now we'll start training at dawn, meet me at Sunset Hill so we can begin. Be up at ten 'o clock sharp._" He nodded again. "_You're dismissed._" He then licks the top of his head. Cyclone smiled and ran off and Shadow ran off towards the meeting room.


	4. GUN's Arrival part 2

Shadow ran to the door of the meeting room and he skidded to a halt and stood on his hind legs and walks in, Shade was there and also a few other wolves, one was a golden yellow and tan muzzled wolf with black markings and mahogany red eyes and a white tipped tail, next to her was a lighter orange wolf with tiger-like markings and he had green eyes and a white tipped tail also, then two other wolves, one was a lighter yellow-orange with cheetah and tiger-like markings and had green eyes, similar to the other one and a green bandana, the one next to her was a lighter light blue color and also white fur with dark blue eyes, she had markings that looked like the moon a little. Shadow then nodded and sat down and he spoke.

"Ah, Bolt, Scott, Jiyu and Luna, nice to see you all again. ^^ And Bolt and Scott, decided to bring the family with ya huh?" He then smirked and she did the same.

"Yeah. So what's the trouble this time?"

He sighed. "G.U.N's here..." Their eyes narrowed and the tiger-marking wolf spoke. "Why are they here? Are they troubling you?"

"We're not sure." Shade said. "But if there was, then we need to have some sort of plan to guard this castle and we need your help."

"Our help? I'm not sure about that..."

Bolt looked at the cheetah and tiger-marking wolf. "Jiyu..." Jiyu's ears fell back. "Sorry mother..."

"That's fine." She then looked back at Shadow. "I know we came across a LOT since we were pups, but I didn't know it would be this bad."

"We need to investigate tomorrow. Can I count on you to help out?" Shadow asked and they all nodded. "Thank you. Is...Deucalion and mom still alive...?" Bolt nodded. "They STILL look pretty young. XD" Shadow snickered.

"I knew it! They can help out too. And Mistique and the others too?"

"I'm not sure about Mistique and Lucas...We haven't heard of them for a while."

"Hmm. That's weird... I'll send Shock-Flare out then."

Bolt nodded. "Well thanks for coming here to check on us Bolt. And we hope for the best soon and I hope we can put a stop to G.U.N."

"No problem Shad."

He nodded and they then stood up and walked out and Shadow and Shade did the same while closing the door. Then a wolf guard ran to Shadow panting. "Sir...T~There's trouble!"

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "Where?!" The guard pointed outside and it saw guards walking around the forest and his eyes narrowed more. "_DAMN!_"


	5. Close Call

Shadow's eyes were narrowed into stilts as he saw a G.U.N. solider walking around the forest where the castle was located across the forest. He growls low in fear and quickly ran down the stairs and ran outside blindly and soundless towards the forest, as soon as he got there, he quickly hid and was blended in the night with his pitch black fur. The solider was looking around, checking to make sure everything was secure, he turned around where Shadow's direction was and Shadow's eyes narrowed a little, but the solider then turned back away and walked back towards the city, he then exhaled in relief and ran back to the castle and ran inside and closed the door. Cyclone looked at him and tilts his head a little in confusement, Shadow then nudged him.

"_Everything's alright Cyclone, go ahead and get some rest, we'll be up at dawn._" Cyclone nods and ran upstairs, Shadow then walked up to his room and jumps on the bed and lays down, Shadow was already in the bed reading a book. Shadow exhaled and Shade looked at him and puts her book to the side and pets him. "What's wrong?"

"_These G.U.N. soldiers are getting TOO close. I just saw one by the forest close to the castle."  
_  
Shade exhaled and growls low in annoynent. "These damn humans... ALWAYS in our space."

Shadow snarls deep while baring his fangs a little. "_THAT'S why I fucking hate these humans! They had a war with us while back, Vargulf and Nightmare had TOO much trouble when we first went to Gelato Paradise! War was already there!_"

"I know, but we're parents and king and queen. We need to stay alert for anything suspiciuous around the castle."

He nods and growls in agreement. "_Yeah, I know. I'm always alert ya know. Nocturnal and all._"

"Yeah, but you've stayed up ALL day and ALL night. Are you okay?"

He nods and she hugs him as he purred low and smiled a little. "Yeah, but you need your rest. Got a LOT of duties since you're king."

"_Think I didn't know that? XD_"

She shook her head. "Ever since that nobility thing of yours from Takihiro kicked in, you changed."

"_I know, but I feel powerful...By words..._"

"Yeah. Welp, get some sleep, you'll need it. ^^" She lays on her side and he curled up a little and huffs and smirks and they both went to sleep.


	6. Noble Fight (1 out of 2)

The next morning, Cyclone was still in his werewolf form and he was walking around downstairs sniffing around a little, his stomach growls low and he stood on his hind legs and walked in the kitchen and went in the fridge and made something and eats it. Shadow then saw him and jumps over the railing of the stairs and landed in the kitchen floor while transforming back and pets him. "Morning Cyclone. ^^" Cyclone looked at him while smiling.

"Hey father. ^^"

Shadow then scuffed his hair/fur as Cyclone growls low playfully and kept eating. "Father are we still gonna train today?" Shadow then nodded as he fixed something to eat and eats it and walks to the window and looks up. "Yeah. As soon as you're done eating, we can train. Your defense and evasiveness needs work. Your speed IS the exact same as mine when I was your age, also with your wolf/ werewolf instincts or senses." He nodded.

"I'll try to do my best… THIS time."

Shadow nodded. "Alright. Meet me at the training grounds and wake Ayako up, she ALWAYS sleep late like this." Cyclone nodded as Shadow headed out the door, he then finished and wipes his hands and transformed back and ran upstairs to Ayako's room and walked in. She was snoring lightly while curled up in her werewolf form still. He then poked one of her ears as it twitched and she growled low and curls up more. Cyclone then walked up to the curtains and opened it, Ayako then woke up and hissed/snarled loud violently while hiding in the sheets, but she transformed back and curls up more. He shook his head slowly and transformed into his Dark Demon Wolf form and jumped on the bed and uncovered her sheets and licks her face, she groaned loud and pushed him away. He transformed back and exhaled and his voice sounded like Shadow's. "AYAKO GET UP RIGHT NOW!" She snapped awake and salutes.

"Yes sir!" She then ran out the room and he snickered and follows. She grinded on the railings and landed and looks around. "Father?" Cyclone then skidded at her side and walks to the door. "Dude, he's out." Ayako snarled loud and transformed while lunging at him, Cyclone did the same and ran out as she chased him outside. Shadow was in a field training some taekwondo moves and a few of his single slashing techniques as they made a streak everytime he slashed the dummy, he spun around in place while slash-kicking it as it splitted in half and fell over. He landed and took his daggers out and lunged at two of them which suddenly appeared behind him and pinned them down while stabbing them in the center. His ears perked and stood up and saw them running and sighs. "Not again. Ayako stop chasing your brother please?" Ayako pinned Cyclone down while snarling deep and baring her fangs and Cyclone whimpered and his ears fell back. Shadow suddenly grabbed her and separated them and puts her to the side. "How many times I have to tell you about trying to kill your brother?"

She barked loud in anger. "_HIS fault for doing this to me every morning! _-_-###"

"Well next time, wake up when I tell you to." He glared at Cyclone. "And I told you about doing that to her. She hates that." His ears fell back and looks down. "_Sorry father…_"

"Don't tell me you're sorry, tell her you're sorry."

He then looked at Ayako and growls low. "_Sorry Ayako…_" She nodded and paws his head as he growls playfully. Shadow chuckled and pets their heads as they purred low. "Now transform back so we can start training." They nodded and transformed back into their mobian forms. "Okay I want to see how you both are in battle, so you two go first." They nodded and got in battle stance, Shadow then walks back a little and nods, gesturing them to go. To be continued…


	7. Noble Fight (2 out of 2)

Shadow then backed up a few steps and nodded while gesturing them to go, Ayako suddenly ran at Cyclone blindly while slashing him and leaving a silver streak and he cringed hard and was thrown flying back and he puts his hand on the ground while flip-spinning backwards and skidded and had his tail up and snarls deep. Ayako was then suddenly in the air as her markings glowed and her claws did the same and slashed him, but he suddenly blocked her attack while clashing his claws with her's. They both then growl low and began to slash back and forth while leaving a gold and silver streak while backing up and forwards, Ayako snarls loud while jumping high and slash-kicking him down as he growls loud in pain and got up and gets back into a fighting stance.

Shadow glared at him nobly. "Cyclone, evade faster."

"I'm trying! She's TOO fast!" His ears then perked and Ayako slashed him, but he suddenly backed up a step and saw her arm pass him. He snarls deep and grabs her arm and slammed her down at a tree causing five to knock down and she shook her fur out and ran out and lunged-jumped high while transforming into her Dark Demon Wolf form and howls loud as a huge burst of flaming winds came at him while making his fur touch some embers and landed hard while releasing a huge flamethrower at him and he quickly did the same back and they both stopped and panted hard and Ayako snarls deep and gets into a stance while spreading her tails out and Cyclone growls low while baring his fangs, Shadow was suddenly between them and held his arms out on both sides. "This fight's over." They both nodded and Ayako transformed back and exhaled while cracking her neck and walks off, Cyclone's ears fell back and walks off to a tree and jumps on a tree branch and lays down while exhaling, Shadow then jumps on the branch and sat down while petting him gently. "Cyclone, you alright?"

"No. WHY can't I be skilled like you, Ayako and mom? WHY?!" He formed tears as his eyes turned blue, Shadow then pets him and comforts him.

"Cyclone, you'll learn sooner or later. It depends on how hard the situation is, NOT the opponent. I rely on my wolf instincts AND werewolf instincts all the time. I don't seem much now, but I am. You'll learn. Trust me." He then nodded and sniffled a little, Shadow then hugs him and his ears fell back more. Shadow lets him go and nods and Cyclone did the same back and his eyes turned back to golden yellow and silver. "Hungry?" Cyclone nodded and jumps down and walks inside and Shadow was at his side.


End file.
